


baby lance

by aashtxn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BABY LANCE, Fluff, M/M, Space Mall, face cream, inspired by taytei's comic, keith and lance have crushes on each other, they're dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aashtxn/pseuds/aashtxn
Summary: lance is turned into a baby after using a suspicious face cream an alien gave him





	baby lance

everyone in voltron decided to go to the space mall and have a look around. 

allura was explaining to pidge, hunk and shiro about the space mall. lance and keith were off talking to the side. 

"i hope there's going to be some hot alien girls there" lance said, grinning. 

keith rolled his eyes and shoved at lance's shoulder who complained and shoved the black haired boy back. 

the two boys glared at each other before erupting in a fit of laughs and giggles. 

to everyone's surprise the two boys, who were always bickering with each other, had become quite close over the last couple of months; some would even say they were best friends now. 

no one knew how or why the two boys decided to put an end to their non stop bickering and put their "rivalry" behind them and become friends. 

of course they still would get into arguments about the silliest of things but their fights aren't as bad as they used to be. 

"we're here!" allura exclaimed. 

everyone got off and started to walk around, looking at everything around them. 

the group stop at one stall and listened to the sales lady talk about some alien tool. 

lance had gotten bored and walked around but still stayed close to the group. 

"you there!" someone shouted and lance turned around to see an alien girl with purple skin and black eyes looking at him. 

lance walked up to her wondering what she wanted, maybe she thought he was good looking and wanted to flirt with him and lance would  happily flirt back. 

"i must say you have amazing skin, but i bet it would look better if you tired my face cream" the alien said holding up a container. "it'll keep you looking young and fresh, i'll even give you a sample so you can try it out" 

lance pursed his lips and took the sample from her and looked at it, unable to read the alien writing. 

the tall boy shrugged and thanked her before walking back to the group. 

he stuffed the sample into the pocket of his jacket and looked at everyone, noticing keith was gone. 

the cuban boy looked around and noticed him standing at another stall. lance walked up to him and draped an arm around his shoulders. 

keith didn't seem to be bothered by his action and kept listening to the sales person talk. 

lance looked down at the table and a smile tugged at his lips as he saw a bunch of different sized knifes spread out along the table. 

'of course' lance thought looking at keith who seemed very interested in what the man was saying. 

lance smiled more and looked around at all the other stalls, his arm still wrapped around keith's shoulders and lance pulled him closer to him unconsciously. 

• • • 

["this one here is very sharp and can cut through anything" the sales man had said, picking up the knife 

keith grabbed the knife and inspected it, eyes bright and a smile tugging at his lips. 

lance had grabbed the knife and put it back down on the table. 

"you don't need another knife keith" lance had said.]

• • • 

after an exhausting day the paladins were getting ready to go to sleep. 

lance was in the bathroom and he stared at the face cream sample in his hands as he thought back to the alien's words. 

"it'll keep you looking young and fresh!" 

lance bit his lip and shrugged, screwing the lid off and applied the face cream. what's the worse that could happen? 

once the cream was rubbed in, lance walked out the bathroom and said good night to some of his teammates and he got tired good nights back. 

lance walked to his room and saw keith standing outside of his own. the tall boy smiled knowing that keith is waiting for lance, they always said good night to each other. 

lance walked up to keith and the small boy looked up at him and smiled. 

"jeez you take forever" keith said playfully. 

lance gasped and mocked a face of hurt. "i do not!" 

keith chuckled and shook his head. "whatever, good night lance" 

"night keithy" lance teased and smirked when he saw a blush spreads across keith's nose and cheeks. 

the small boy shook his head again and walked into his room, letting his door slide shut. 

lance chuckled quietly and walked to his own room that was next to keith's. 

he stretched and got into bed, putting his face mask and headphones on. once his head hit the pillow he was out. 

• • • 

["what's that?" keith had asked, pointing to the face cream lance was looking at. 

"oh, some girl gave it to me, said it would keep me looking young and fresh." 

"hmm are you going to use it?" keith had asked, not trusting the weird alien face cream. 

lance just shrugged and placed the cream back in his pocket and wrapped an arm around keith's shoulders as they walked back into the ship.] 

• • • 

the next morning the paladins were at breakfast although there was no sign of lance. 

hunk thought he was probably still asleep but keith was worried about the the blue paladin thinking he was sick or something. 

after breakfast keith decided to go and check on lance to make sure he was okay. 

"lance, are you okay? you missed breakfast" keith said knocking on the door. 

when he got no response keith grew more worried and decided to open the door. 

when it slid open his eyes widened at what he saw. 

a baby lance sitting on his bed chewing on his face mask. 

keith walked up to the baby lance and the baby looked up at keith immediately lifting his arms up and making grabbing motions with his small hands. 

"uh..." keith said picking up the small baby. 

"what happened to you?" keith asked, looking at lance in his arms until it clicked. "the cream!" 

lance looked up at him with large blue eyes and a confused look on his face. 

keith sighed. "lets go tell the others shall we?" 

lance replied with some baby noise that keith couldn't understand but assumed he was agreeing with him. 

keith walked into the main area where everyone was. 

"uh, guys?" 

"keith! did you check on lance? how is-" allura sentence stopped short as she looked at the baby lance in his arms. 

"lance?!" they all said at once, except keith. 

• • • 

"so you're telling me that lance used some face cream an alien gave him and now he's stuck as a baby for two days?" hunk asked pidge for the third time. 

"yes hunk, i've told you that three times now!" pidge said, rubbing her forehead. 

"i know but i just - i can't believe this!" 

everyone was crowded around baby lance as he sat in keith's lap playing with a different toy allura had fetched for him as the other one got broken, 

["he better be careful with that, i've had that since i was a baby" she had said as she passed the toy to lance who looked at it with bright eyes. 

before he immediately smashed it on the ground, breaking it.] 

"i guess we'll have to deal with a baby lance until he goes back to normal." shiro said, picking up lance. 

lance whined in protest and tears filled his eyes as he made grabby hands at keith. 

"oh no, shiro give him back to keith before he starts to cry!" pidge exclaimed. 

shiro went pale and handed the small child back to keith quickly. 

lance smiled brightly up at keith and giggled. 

"it looks like none of us except for keith will look after lance" shiro said. 

everyone except keith let out a sigh of relief. keith grumbled to himself and looked at the small baby in his lap. 

"this is going to be great" keith said sarcastically, letting lance play with his fingers. 

• • • 

[coran had walked into the room and saw everyone huddled around keith on the couch, he walked up behind them and saw a baby lance sitting in keith's lap. 

"quiznack!" 

"coran!"] 

• • • 

surprisingly, taking care of lance had been easier than keith expected. 

keith was currently sitting on the floor reading a book while lance was next to him playing with a few toys allura gave him. 

keith yawed and turned over the page when he felt a sharp tug at the end of his hair. 

"ow!" keith looked back and saw lance playing with his hair, looking at it with wide bright eyes. 

keith sighed and picked him up. "even like this you're still obsessed with my hair." 

keith put the book down and slumped against the couch with a loud sigh and looked at the small baby lying on his chest. 

keith frowned and glared at him to which baby lance copied him. 

the two burst into a fit of laughs and giggles and keith ruffled with lance's hair making him giggle cutely. 

keith smiled and felt his eyes dropping closed noticing lance's eyes were doing the same as he gave a small yawn. 

keith wrapped a blanket around them and they soon found asleep. 

'just one more day and he'll be back to normal' 

• • • 

the next day keith woke and rubbed the sleep his eyes and noticed something heavier than a baby was laying on him. 

keith's eyes widened as looked down to see lance back to normal and his face went pale. 

'i thought he wouldn't go back to normal until tomorrow?!' 

"mmmm" lance groaned, waking up. 

he blinked a few times before lifting his head and made eye contact with keith. they both stared at each other with wide eyes. 

"AHHHH!" the two screamed and separated from each other quickly. 

not how keith thought cuddling for the first time with lance would go. 

• • •   
["so that face cream turned me into a baby?" lance had asked keith in his room. 

"yep" 

"and we were cuddling?" 

"y-yep" keith blushed. 

"do you like me?" 

"yep! i-i mean - w-what?" 

"great! cause i like you too!" lance grinned] 

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈


End file.
